Thinking Back
by Aris-5221
Summary: Riku is watching Sora as he continues his journey when he witness something unexpected and Riku thinks that he is the cause.Song fic! Our Solemn Hour


Hey everyone! This is my first song fic, and I have no idea where I got the idea for it. It's about Riku thinking back to when he created shadow Sora in KH1 after Anti-Sora's first appearance in KH2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and the song Our Solemn Hour belongs to Within Temptation.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riku couldn't believe how stupid he had been when he had summoned shadow Sora in Neverland. Of all the things that could have happened he didn't think that this could be one of them.

_**Santus, espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
Santus, espiritus, insanity is all around us  
(santus, espiritus...) **_

Riku had watched from the shadows as always as Sora went to drive into one of his other forms… and saw that it went horribly wrong. He saw his best friend overcome by darkness, and he remembered that he had been the one who had released this being into existence in the first place.

_**In my darkest hours  
I could not foresee  
That the time could turn so fast to this degree  
Can't believe my eyes  
How can you be so blind  
Is the heart of stone nowhere but fear inside  
Time keeps on slipping away  
And we haven't learned  
So in the end they won't have free sky**_

'It's so horrible in what I've made you become' Riku thought to himself as he watched the carnage unfold before his very eyes.

Sora no longer able to tell what was friend or foe attacked anything that moved and Riku could only hope that Sora couldn't see him from where he was hiding.  
**  
**_**Santus, espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
Santus, espiritus, insanity is all around us  
Santus, espiritus is this what we deserve  
Can we break free  
From chains of neverending agony **_

Riku thought back to their time back on the island. How they were always competing for one thing or another. Eventually it had evolved into a competition in getting Kairi's attention which Riku was more sure now than ever that it was Sora that Kairi loved. All he had to do now was to figure out a way to get the Sora that he knew back.

_**  
Aren't they themselves to blame  
The misery, the pain  
That I will let go  
Allow to let it grow  
If we can't restrain  
The beast which dwells inside  
It will find its way somehow, somewhere in time **_

Suddenly Riku saw something that made him do a double even triple take, Sora slowly transforming back to himself screaming in pain.__

Will we remember all of the suffering  
Cause if we may heal the fear in vain 

The pain that emanated from that scream was something that Riku could never forget and never forgive himself for. It should have just been him that had to suffer, he couldn't go near his friend to apologize since he looked like Ansem, and they would probably attack him first and ask questions later.__

Santus, espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
Santus, espiritus, insanity is all around us  
Santus, espiritus is this what we deserve  
Can we break free  
From chains of neverending agony 

'It should be me that has to suffer not you Sora, you've done too much good to have that sort of curse within you,' Riku thought to himself.__

Santus, espiritus  
Santus, espiritus

Santus, espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
Santus, espiritus, insanity is all around us  
Santus, espiritus is this what we deserve  
Can we break free  
From chains of neverending agony  
Santus, espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
Santus, espiritus, insanity is all around us  
Santus, espiritus is this what we deserve  
Can we break free  
From chains of neverending ag**ony**

'Sora, I'm sorry that I caused this to happen to you,' Riku thought as he left via dark portal.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After many attempts and a couple of hours of sitting upside down on my bed, I finally came up with this. Also I don't think that the song matched very well, but what do you think? Please Review!


End file.
